The Genomics and Proteomics Core provides support for the program project for studies involving global profiling of gene expression at the RNA and protein levels. The Core Director and staff have a long history of pioneering approaches for global gene expression profiling and providing core support for NCI funded multi-investigator projects. The core expects to run approximately 25 samples per year for analysis by each of the 3 techniques. For mice studies, samples will be pooled from multiple mice, with repeat individual mouse analysis for experiments with the highest yield. Precise mixes and experiments in a given year will depend on the nature of ongoing studies. For example, in the first year mouse samples will be generated in a higher number than human samples. However the workload for the core is expected to be relatively constant throughout the funding period. A major strength of the core, in addition to a substantial track record of successful studies, is data handling. The core has extensive resources for data processing that are aimed at standardization, databasing of resulting data as well as exploratory statistical analysis. Definitive statistical analysis will be undertaken by Program Project statisticians. A website is available for investigators to retrieve data, study reports as well as for downloading a variety of write-ups and protocols that are implemented in the core laboratory and that may be of utility to project investigators. The services will include the following: 1. To provide microarray analyses that interrogate the majority of genes encoded in the genome. 2. To provide proteomic analysis using cutting-edge sample preparation procedures and two- dimensional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis that interrogate the 3,000 most abundant proteins in a tissue sample. 3. To provide proteomic analysis using antibody based microarrays that assay several hundred proteins of particular interest to the project using either commercially available ready-to-use microarrays or custom-made antibody microarrays produced by the Core. 4. To provide expertise in data handling, processing and exploratory statistical analyses of proteomic and genomic data